Fate Of Elements
by FrozenScales
Summary: This is the prologue of my new story "Fate Of Elements" I hope you like it and if you know the characters, watch me in DevianArt. I have the same name! Spyro, Malefor and Cynder belongs to sierra All the other characters belongs to me
1. Prologue

It was a quiet night. Frozium and Freezah, a couple of ice dragons, were in their nest warming a cold blue egg. The wiser dragons told the couple that maybe their son wouldn't be born, since it was strange a dragoness was pregnant.

 _— It is impossible for an egg to be born right now— Seigast said, closing his eyes in sadness_

— But...!— Freezah tried to talk, but the painful thought of her egg being dead didn't let her

— Honey, is okay, we can...

— No! — the dragoness complained— I won't leave my son!

Freezah ran away with tears in her eyes. Frozium, her mate, tried to stop the dragoness but she was now far away. The sages just walked away, leaving the ice dragon alone. When he came back to his nest, he found his wife curling around the egg. Frozium couldn't hold the tears back, dropping some of them on the cold floor.

— Freezah...? Are you awake?— he asked, walking slowly towards his dragoness

Freezah opened her eyes slowly, looking up to her dragon. He had a sad face, and their snouts met and rubbed together. Frozium could feel her sadness in the blue eyes. Suddenly, he curled around the egg, getting closer to both.

— W-what are you doing?— she couldn't believe what Freezium was doing— I thought you...

— It is our son, made by both. So I don't want to believe that our son won't be born!

She smiled and licked his cheek. Both dragons slept all day around the egg, trying to warm it all they could. Days passed, and their son didn't look like it would break up. Freezah lost all hope, but Freezium believed on a son, their son. One day, when the sun raised in the sky, Freeza felt the little one moving. She got up euphoric, calling her husband.

— Freezium! Freezium!— she called him— come on you have to look at this!

— W-what happen?!— he ran as fast as he could

When the male dragon arrived, both saw how a little paw emerged from the egg. It trembled and wiggled around. Suddenly, another paw broke the cold ball. Freezah and Freezium helped the little one to escape from its prison. When it was out, the couple noticed he was a little male ice dragon. His skin was dark blue, and light blue on his chest and belly. A little couple of wings rested over his back. The little one looked up to his parents, who were crying of happiness.

— A-a little one... our little one...!— the dragoness couldn't believe it

— Yeah, you little one— Freezium licked her forehead

— Our little dragon... our little...

— Jayce! Come here right now!— The dragon yelled at someone

— Cooooming...— a blue dragon answered

Jayce grew up during Malefor's realm, being trained by his father. His wings became bigger and stronger, and his tail had a big sharp crystal at the end of it. Also, the membranes of his wings turned kinda transparent, making people think they are made of crystal. Freezium taught his son to fight using his ice breath and with his claws and tail. Meanwhile Freeza rejected the idea of her son becoming a fighter, so she always tried to stop the training. Some days after Spyro and Cynder defeated the Dark Master, and their legend arrived to the Nothern Wing's dragons, yellow and red crystals emerged from his wings and paws.

— M-mother! Father!— he screammed scared

— What happens?— Freezah asked, curious

— Look at this!

When the dragons saw the red crystal of his paws, and the yellow one on his wings, they smiled and chuckled.

— You don't have to be afraid sweetheart

— W-what...?— Jayce was confused

— They are probably a gift of the ancestors, they blessed you with beautiful crystals. Maybe they will help you in the future, little one— his father explained with a little smile on his face

The young dragon didn't know what to say, so his father left the training for another day. Jayce sat on a snow hill, watching over the cold city where he had born. Watching the place, that he would have to leave.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **This is the prologue of my new story ^^ all the characters (except cynder spyro and malefor) belongs to me! Watch me in DA! "FrozenScales"**


	2. Chapter 1

Sunlight disturbed Jayce's dream, forcing him to wake up with a big yawn. A cold wind entered from the window and filled the dragon's nest with a nice sensation. The young Jayce got up and walked out of his room to meet his parents, who were talking in the living room. Jayce sat in front of them while he let out another yawn.

— Seems like someone is sleepy— Freezium giggled

— Yeah well... I went to sleep late— the young dragon blushed softly

— Oh my son... you have to go to sleep earlier!— Freezah set some fishes close to the young dragon — Anyways here is the breakfast. Now eat and go with your friends. Vexis and Yukiert were here. They are waiting you on Frozchain —

The ice dragon ate the fish as fast as he could when he heard about his friends waiting him. After that, he ran without saying anything and flew over the city. Northern Wing was the first city to be built in the Frozen Lands. It had the Union symbol, representing the coexistence of all creatures, regardless of their element or species. The symbol was a huge circle, divided in sections and showing the fire, ice, thunder, and earth elements. Inside, there were another four sections, representing fear, poison, wind and shadow. They were the elements of Spyro and Cynder, the two dragons who defeated the Dark Master, and saved the whole world. It had happened a year before, and nobody knew where could they be, so all dragons thought they were dead.

Jayce was about to arrive to Frozchain. It was a chain of frozen mountains, higher than the last. The dragon saw a purple creature sitting at the base of the mountain, and he landed close to it. She was Vexis, a purple and blue dragoness. She was a serious one, usually staying calm and talking when it was needed.

— Finally you came— the dragoness mused, her eyes looking into Jayce's

— Sorry, I slept too much— Frozwings giggled, trying to break the tension. Then he looked around the snow— my mother told me you and Yukiert were in my house, but where is him?

— I'm here— someone said in a low tone

When Jayce turned around, he saw a brown dragon sitting next to him. He had brown scales, with some strange marks on his body. He was Yukiert, a dragon of light and dark. Both dragon and dragoness were serious and quiet. But Vexis was more agressive and confident, while Yukiert was more shy but kind. Vexis got up, stretching her beautiful wings

— I visited Lilith and Crystin before meeting Yukiert— she said— but they weren't at home, their parents will tell them to come here—

— Good but, why did you want us to come here?

Jayce was curious. Vexis had never done that before, so it must be something important. She looked up and breathed deeply instead of giving an answer, while the brown dragon just stood still. Yukiert had a blindfold around his eyes because they were too sensitive to sunlight. Some minutes passed and the group heard some steps coming in their direction, making them get up and look at the two new dragons. They were Crystin and Lilith, both dragoness who came with a little smile. Crystin was a crystal dragoness. She had crystals on her body like Jayce, but it was normal for her species, and they were also on her cheeks. Instead Lilith was a grey water dragon. She had an unusual mark on her back paw, and her wings were longer than the other dragons'.

—Sorry!— Crystin apologised

— We were kinda busy— Lilith added

— Don't worry— Jayce laughed softly— I arrived late too

— Well I think we are all here— the crystal dragoness giggled— but wait where's...?

Suddenly they heard something from above their heads. A green dragon was flying real fast, showing a big smile. When he landed, the friends noticed he was Azurite. He was an earth dragon. It was clear from the hammer ball on the tip of his tail. He was panting and giggling, while Vexis looked at him with an irritated expression.

— S -sorry!— he apologised while his tongue hanged out

— Well, I think we are all now— Lilith smiled

— Then let's go, I have something to show you— the purple dragon sighed

The group of dragons followed Vexis, who walked kinda fast across the snow and ice. The place was almost deserted: no one wanted to climb the cold stones as dragons got lost up there. Although being a little dangerous, Jayce, Crystin and Azurite enjoyed flying over the chain of rocks. When Vexis stopped running, the young dragons stared at the huge cave which invited them indirectly. Jayce looked at Azurite and pointed the darkness of the cave with his head. The earth dragon breathed his green fire into the lightless place. It seemed to be empty and boring, but the purple dragoness had a small smile.

— Here we are— she talked — this cave wasn't here before, something must have happened here

— And what do you want to do now? — the ice dragon tilted his head

— I want to explore this place, but I can't do it alone

— Do you want us to explore a mysterious and dark cave? — the grey dragoness tried to find some light in the cave

Vexis nodded, smiling again to her friends.

— A new cave to explore and that will probably be dangerous? — the green dragon showed a big smile— let's go!

Azurite ran into the cave, using his fire to light the way. Crystin and Jayce looked at each other, then they smiled and nodded, following him. Vexis walked slowly, happy as she saw how her friends wanted to help her. Meanwhile, Lilith was thinking about it.

— Better if we go with them— Yukiert staid all the way without saying anything

The dragoness sighed and followed the blind one. The ground was cold and wet due to the snow melted by the green dragon, and they couldn't see the walls, so maybe it was a kind of empty room. They walked for what seemed to be hours, watching the ceiling, afraid of the stalactites to fall down over them. Azurite started to feel exhausted for all the strength he spent on his breath and he took a break, leaving the dragons without a light to guide them.

— Oh great, now we can't continue— Lilith seemed to be kinda upset

— H -hey! I need my own break! — the green dragon panted

When they thought they were lost, a pair of blue, purple and red eyes shone in the darkness. Yukiert has took his blindfold away, letting him see through the dark place. The dragon walked somewhere, guided by some strange sensations. To stay safe, the dragons started flying and followed the brown one who began to run faster and faster. Suddenly, the place started to tremble, as if an earthquake was shaking the mountain.

— Azurite!— Crystin exclaimed— a-are you doing this?!

— N-not this time!— he seemed to be scared

— Let's get outta here!— the ice dragon tried to find the way

— This way— Yukiert growled and ran away

Being a bipedal dragon, his legs were more used to run than other dragons. Guided by the dragon's eyes, the group could see a bright light shining from the cave's mouth. When they finally got out, a cloud of dust covered part of their bodies and turned the white snow into brown and red. The dragons coughed and rubbed their faces, trying to clean all the trash off while Yukiert tied the blindfold around his eyes again. The purple dragoness turned around as fast as she finished to clean her eyes, and saw something strange. The cave wasn't there. Somehow the earthquake broke the structure of the cave and blocked its entrance. She tried to break the wall, but it was as hard as diamond.

— T-this cannot be!— Vexis growled in anger— the cave has just disappeared!

— Calm down, Vexis— the crystal dragoness tried to comfort her

— But...!

— We couldn't do anything about that— the grey dragoness walked forward to the solid wall

— But how could it happen? an earthquake like that wouldn't provoke this— Azurite explained, rubbing the rocks with his claws— it must be something else

— Anyway, we can't do anything now— Jayce jumped and began flying over the dragons— let's go home before night comes

Everyone looked at Vexis. The disappointed dragoness joined them, leaving the mysterious place. She looked back for a last time, wondering why it happened that way. When they came back to Nonthern Wing the sky shone as the big, white moon and its stars dominated the firmament, creating a beautiful sight for the creatures. They sat at the top of a little hill, watching the moon and covering each other with their wings to warm themselves.

— Will we meet tomorrow? — Jayce asked without stopping to watch the sky.

— After what happened today, I don't think I would like to go out for a while— Vexis closed her eyes

— Then we should go to sleep now— Lilith suggested

— See you tomorrow guys— Yukiert was the first to leave his friends

They all left the hill. Another cold wind gave the ice dragon a nice sensation. When he went to his house, the dragon's parents were already sleeping. It took some minutes for Jayce to fall asleep, circling the bed and thinking about the strange cave.

When the sun arrived in the sky, someone tried to wake up the young dragon. It was his father. Freezium poked his head, trying to tell him something.

— Jayce!— he exclaimed— wake up right now!

He answered with a lazy yawn.

— What happens...?

— You have to come with me now, your mother is waiting us at the square!

Before the young Frozwings could say anything, Freezium took him and pushed the dragon, trying to force him to walk. When they were out, Jayce saw a lot of dragons chattering and looking at something. The young one wondered why his father woke him up that soon, and what where they looking at. He finally reached to pass between all the dragons and dragoness and saw something that made him open his mouth.

— Well yeah we are all so sad...— the strange dragon was talking to a lot of other dragons

Suddenly the ancient one looked at Jayce, who couldn't close his mouth.

— Oh! Who is this little iceberg?

— H-he is my son Jayce, old Cyril!— His father walked between them, surprised of the ice master talking to his son

Cyril, Spyro's ice master, visited the centre of the frozen lands. No one knew why he came, maybe to see something, or maybe to forget all about Malefor's realm. He came two years after all of that happened.

— So Jayce...— the ice guardian looked at his crystals then leaned down to face him— seems like the ancestors have blessed you with such a beautiful gift, little one

Then he opened his wings over his head.

— Okay calm down everyone! — he exclaimed— I'm here to have a quiet day. So please, leave us alone

— Us...? — Jayce didn't think he could be talking about him

— C-Cyril sir do you want to talk with my son...? — Freezah appeared from the crowd

— Yeah. I think a young soul will be a good company. If his parents don't mind it

— It would be an honour! — the dragon's parents said at the same time

The old one motioned Jayce to follow him. Cyril talked about his life as an ice guardian, how he taught ice dragons and purple dragons to master the element. Also he showed the young one how to mold his breath to differents forms. Such as a hard ball that would explode in ice crystals. Jayce just listened to him, unable to articulate any word while he enjoyed the ancient's presence. Suddenly, he started to talk about Spyro, Cynder, and how their adventure leaned on the battle against the Dark Master. Cyril seemed sad when he finally ended the story, remembering how Ignitus died and how they didn't know anything about the purple dragon and the black dragoness.

— So... they are probably dead...

— B-but are you sure? Did you or the other guardians looked for them?

— No... but that explosion must have killed them...

Before the little ice dragon could say anything, he stopped.

— It was nice to talk you. I hope we will talk again, but I think I need a rest for now. See you soon, little iceberg

Then, the old dragon flew away, leaving Jayce alone. His thought of Spyro and Cynder, the heroes of the world, being dead ruined his mood. He then decided to walk to the Paralyzed Forest. It was a frozen place filled with a lot of dead trees. It had a lot of strange and dangerous creatures, but Jayce and his friends always fought with them. Vexis and Cyrsting saw him from the distance and called the rest of their friends before they ran toward him. They saw him sitting on a rock, looking at his reflection on the frozen lake.

— Jayce...? — Lilith called him

— Are you okay buddy? — Azurite sat beside him

— Yeah...

— What happened? — Vexis asked— we saw you talking with that old dragon

— He was Cyril...— the ice dragon answered

Then he explained everything to them. Spyro's story, Cynder's past... When he finished, his friends were almost as sad as he was.

— I'm sorry...—the purple dragon sighed

— I can't believe they...— the crystal dragoness dried her tears

— At least their loss wasn't in vain— Yukiert was as serious as always, but he looked kinda sad

They were having a minute of silence for the dragons when they heard some roars from not far. They all ran in that direction, wondering if it was someone in danger. Then, their eyes opened like dishes. A group of mysterious creatures was attacking a purple dragon. They were dark yellow, with bright yellow eyes, and some black marks. Also they had a big membrane on their paws, like strange wings. The victim tried to escape but the predators were circling him.

— Hey leave him alone!

The creatures looked at the group of dragons. Suddenly, one of them was knocked down. Jayce threw an ice ball against its ribs. They all stood besides the purple strange, who was panting. Even if the dragons seemed to be more powerful than the mysterious monsters, they charged against them. Crystin breathed her fire, as bright as crystal, against a couple of them and made the two scream in pain. Meanwhile, the grey dragoness used her water element to throw a water jet around herself. All the enemies were hit and the most part didn't get up.

— They are too many! — Jayce exclaimed

Suddenly one jumped behind the ice dragon, but before it could reach its victim a rock wall emerged from the ground, stopping the monster. Azurite, using his earth control, was who made it. The creature looked in anger at him, and ran, ready to bite his neck. But the green dragon threw a big rock in between its jaws, making him fall dead. A group of them, watching the blind dragon, took advantage and jumped over him. But he was faster and jumped higher, then he used his dark and light blast to destroy them. Sadly, even if they were winning, more of these creatures appeared.

— We can't...! — Crystin almost gave up

— Leave it to me!

Vexis closed her eyes, focusing a bright purple light inside her mouth. In two seconds, a dark electric blast caused a big explosion on the battlefield. The dust dissipated, and there was just a big hole in the earth, they won. But when they turned around to look at the purple dragon, he was on the ground.

— We need help! — Jayce screamed

The brown dragon nodded and ran as fast he could. Meanwhile, Jayce and the other dragons tried to keep the strange one from falling asleep.

— Come on! say something!

— C -Cynder...


End file.
